


Who's Got My Gum?

by Andoriol



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoriol/pseuds/Andoriol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro likes Honey. Honey likes Gogo. Gogo likes Hiro.</p><p>What a beautiful train wreck this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Train Wreck

“Hiro? I have a question.”

 

The sixteen-year-old looked at his friend over her dining room table, “Yes?”

 

The tall young woman known as Honey Lemon bit her lip, almost uncharacteristically shy. Hiro had been in this apartment a number of times since he’d started studying with her and getting dragged to workouts with Gogo, but this was a question she wasn’t sure about.

 

“Well, it was a phrase I heard Gogo say…” she trailed off.

 

Hiro was a prodigy, primarily a mechanical and scientific one, but it was impossible to argue his prodigious mind. When he put his mind to it, the young man could learn at an absolutely astounding rate, he’d barely passed French in high school, doing just enough to get through at his accelerated pace. But Honey Lemon had heard him quickly becoming more and more proficient in Spanish, only a few months ago he struggled to even get the grammar right but now he was able to hold short conversations with her!

 

And it had given her an idea.

 

Honey Lemon wasn’t bad at languages per se, but she’d never had to learn a completely new one. You could call chemistry a language, but not in the way that mattered. She’d been bilingual for a long time thanks to her madre and padre, who’d insisted that she learn both English and Spanish. So Honey Lemon hadn’t had study habits to fall back on when she’d come across the desire to learn Korean, at least a little bit.

 

It had been a bit of a weird case for Honey Lemon, asking Hiro for help learning a language that he didn’t know himself, but she hadn’t asked him to teach it to her! She’d asked for tips on how to study a new language and he’d given them, but he’d also offered to help her learn and Honey wasn’t about to turn down the help from the brilliant young man.

 

Because… she wanted to try, at least _try_ , to tell the beautiful Korean girl how she felt in her native tongue. And she’d take whatever help she could get to do that.

 

oOo

 

“And what would that be?” Hiro asked, looking at the beautiful young woman across from him.

 

There’d never stopped being a little thrill, a little spark of warmth in his belly whenever he was alone in the moderately sized apartment with her. She shared it with Gogo, the two girls having moved together not too long after the team had been formed. It was small, but homey, and Hiro had been invited into it by both girls at one point or another.

 

Well, in Gogo’s case it was less ‘invited’ and more ‘dragged by his collar’, but that was just Gogo. When she wanted his help with some of her tech or wanted to be sure he was getting appropriate exercise she didn’t beat around the bush.

 

But that wasn’t the reason he was here today, today he was here because of her. Honey Lemon had asked for help learning Korean from him, and he’d practically jumped at the chance to spend time with her alone. He’d put efforts into learning Spanish to better speak with her, and when she gave him a problem to solve, well, he did his level best to solve it. Sure, he still hadn’t been able to work up the courage to ask her out… maybe… no, help her out for now, it wasn’t right just yet.

 

oOo

 

“Well…” Honey Lemon trailed off in thought, it had been something Gogo had said a few days ago. She’d just come in  to the lab from making deliveries for her job and had been shivering, the pouring rain outside had soaked her through. Determined as she was, she’d been trying to tough it out, but anyone that had been paying attention could’ve seen her shivers.

 

Honey had rummaged through her stuff to grab a spare lab-coat of hers to try and warm Gogo up, but Hiro  had come sliding along in his chair to stop beside her. He’d cupped his hands on either side of his mouth and called out to his own corner of the lab “Ow!”

 

Despite the curious look she’d given him, Hiro had just smirked at her as the small squeaking noise of Baymax walking could be heard. The healthcare assistant had come close and had gone through his normal intro only for Hiro to point out Gogo’s troubles. She’d started to protest about how Baymax wouldn’t be very helpful, only for the robot to warm itself and pick her up in a hug.

 

Hiro had smiled, reaching out to pat her bare ankle, “You need him more than I do, take care of her okay Baymax?”

 

Honey could easily remember the cute blush that had overtaken Gogo’s cheeks as Hiro had kicked off, rolling his chair casually back towards his corner of the lab. And the taller girl had barely heard the words Gogo had said, softly murmured really, only hearing it because she was so close already.

 

oOo

 

Gogo jogged up the stairs towards her apartment, biting her lip.

 

She knew that Hiro would be there, Honey Lemon was monopolizing the young genius’ time to learn some language or another.

 

She was going to steal him away, well, not _steal_ him from Honey Lemon, save him really. He needed to spend more time with the rest of them as well as exercise more. She was going to make sure he got some training with her in today, getting him to ride behind her on her bike as they went to the gym. She bit her lip harder to keep a smile appearing on his face at the thought, the young man had hit his growth spurt, now standing just a bit taller than Gogo herself. With the lean muscle mass from heroing and training with her, she wouldn’t exactly disagree with him clinging to her back.

 

Her cheeks warmed as she bounded up the stairs, and it wasn’t because she was thinking about getting to see a shirtless sixteen year old! It wasn’t! It was because it was cold outside. Of course.

 

Not that there was anything wrong with liking him… he wasn’t afraid of her at all, he’d happily engage her in verbal battles and return fire when she teased or trolled him. Wasabi was fun to tease because of just how over the top his reactions were, but Hiro was fun to tease because of how difficult he could make it and how he’d tease her back.

 

 _‘And how much he cared...’_ a small, traitorous part of her offered and was succinctly ignored.

 

With a practiced motion, she unclipped her key ring as her feet touched the floor at the end of the stairs, grabbing the key to her apartment off of it in her brisk walk to her door.

 

She was happy to share an apartment with Honey Lemon, the girl was fun and bubbly and energetic in a way that seemed to contrast with Gogo’s serious and laconic nature, but it was a breath of fresh air for her. Coming home to the taller woman was always a little ray of sunshine, much of the warmth in their apartment came from Honey Lemon’s efforts.

 

Cookies, sweaters, scarves, blankets, paintings… all handmade by Honey Lemon herself. Gogo loved living with her teammate, it was better than living with her mother had been.

 

Gogo’s face darkened at the stray thought before she forcefully shoved the memories out of her head. She was living with someone amazing, she was _living_ now, she was actually _happy_ , she was a _hero_. She had better things to do… and a better person.

 

The thought made her smile as she slid her key into the lock and turned it, even as it made her cheeks flush. It was a silly thought, she wasn’t going to be bedding Hiro, he was too young… though he was cute…

 

 _‘No! Bad brain! Down girl!’_ Gogo scolded herself as she opened the door. He was too young still, though part of her insisted that that excuse was going to run thin soon and she both eagerly awaited and tensely dreaded when it did…

 

Stepping through the foyer / living room, Gogo’s head turned towards the kitchen, knowing that was where Honey and Hiro always studied together when the young man was over–

 

“Sarang hae yo.”

 

Gogo’s world screeched to a halt.

 

oOo

 

“Sarang hae yo.”

 

Hiro’s world screeched to a halt.

 

He knew what those words meant, had Honey really heard that and wanted to know what it meant or was she saying it to him subtly–?

 

Nervously, he swallowed and offered the translation, “I-It means ‘I love you.’”

 

oOo

 

“–I love you.”

 

Honey Lemon’s world screeched to a halt.

 

There, in the doorway to the kitchen, was the person who had originally said those words.

 

Gogo, face paling, stood staring at Hiro and herself. Her jaw had dropped and her keys dangling loosely from her fingers.

 

“G-Gogo–!” Honey half knocked over her chair as she stood quickly– Hiro nearly jumped and tried to turn in his chair–

 

Both were cut off by the surprisingly loud click of Gogo’s teeth as she shut her jaw quickly. Her nostrils flared as the shock in her face was quickly replaced by a scowl, “I’m sorry for _interrupting_ the lovebirds.” She spun on the ball of her foot back towards the door, clutching the keys in her hand so tightly it creaked, “I’ll leave you two alone–”

 

“Wait-?! What–?!” Honey’s eyes widened in horror as her stomach dropped out and she cried out, “No! It’s not like that–!”

 

Gogo was already moving, headed towards the door and Honey scrambled after her, her hip slamming into the table as she rushed around it. Her brain still hadn’t caught up to what was going on- why was Gogo here now–?! She’d said that then–?!

 

But none of that mattered if she couldn’t keep Gogo from leaving here and now!

 

Her hand closed around Gogo’s elbow and she was barely able to get the stronger if smaller woman to stop. Gogo _growled_ , “Honey-! Let go!”

 

“No! Gogo! I– It’s not what you think!” Honey was tangentially aware of Hiro standing awkwardly behind her, hands half raised.

 

“What, you and lover boy here were just exchanging confessions–”

 

“No! No that’s not it!” Honey said desperately, “That’s not what happened!” She had to convince Gogo otherwise, she _had_ to.

 

“Then what were you doing?” Honey didn’t notice how soft Gogo’s voice had gotten, the smaller woman’s gaze not on Honey at the time.

 

“I was learning Korean to confess to _you_!”

 

Honey watched as Gogo’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening in shock as her cheeks flushed. But it wasn’t her that asked, “W-What?”

 

Both of the women turned to Hiro, and could watch as shock, realization, and hurt swept across the young man’s face in sequence, his eyes darting between his two beautiful teammates, his hands falling to his sides.

 

“Hiro…” Gogo started to reach towards the young man, eyes wide.

 

“Oh mi dio…” Honey muttered, “Hiro… you love Gogo too…?”

 

“No!” Honey could feel Gogo’s body clench beneath her hand before Hiro shook his head, his hands gesturing about uselessly, “I mean yes! I– I don’t know!” His eyes met Honey’s own pleadingly as he struggled to get out, “B-But I know I love _you_ Honey!”

 

It was then that everything clicked in Honey's head.

 

“Madre de dios…”

 

Sarang hae yo. All those times she took up Hiro’s time… Gogo loved their young leader.

 

Hiro had learned Spanish to do exactly what Honey was trying to do. He loved her.

 

And Honey, in her stupidity, hadn’t realized she was pursuing one and ignoring the other.

 

To the surprise and confusion of her two friends, Honey cussed several times in Spanish, “I’m such an idiot! Stupid stupid stupid–!” she smacked her forehead several times to punctuate each word.

 

“U-Um… Honey…?” Hiro ventured, once more raising a hand towards the tall blonde.

 

Grabbing his wrist, Honey pulled the shorter young man towards her without letting go of Gogo, pulling both into her arms in a hug and pressing the two shorter heroes close. The sudden close proximity causing a flush of red to appear on their cheeks, Hiro in particular not knowing what to do with his hands in the sudden embrace, “H-Honey?!”

 

“Hiro.” The genius froze at her tone, breathy and soft and yet strong. Her arm around his shoulder squeezed as she locked eyes with him, “Kiss her.”

 

There was a beat of silence before both of the shorter hero’s cried out, “What?!”

 

Gogo elbowed Honey as she tried to push away, “Honey are you crazy–”

 

But the taller woman tightened her grip around Gogo’s shoulders and asked heatedly, talking over her friend and crush, “But it’s what you want right?”

 

Pale cheeks turned a bright red as Gogo sputtered, a pleasant quiver of butterflies appearing in her stomach at the thought, “H-Honey?! That’s not– What are you–?” She tried to push away once more, though the struggles were half hearted at best.

 

But Honey tightened her grip around Gogo’s shoulders as she turned back to him, “Hiro, _please_ , kiss her.”

 

He gaped like a fish for a moment, trying to find words, glancing between both of the beautiful women in front of him, “But– I– Honey?”

 

The hesitation… Gogo looked away, “Stop it Honey, he obviously doesn’t want to kiss me–”

 

Honey started to spin towards her to deny it, but Hiro beat her to it, grabbing onto Gogo’s arm that wasn’t pressed against Honey’s side, “No! I–” His lips pressed into a thin line as he scowled despite the bright red of his cheeks, “Gogo, is your mirror broken or something? Who _wouldn’t_ want to kiss you?”

 

Gogo’s face flushed bright red once more as her eyes jerked to Hiro’s in surprise and wonder for the briefest of moments. Honey had to suppress a small squee at how cute the shorter woman looked before Gogo schooled her features, tilting her head upwards as if to sniff disdainfully at Hiro’s statement, “Then why are you hesitating?”

 

But Honey could see that tilting her head up was also presenting her lips to the slightly taller Hiro, the action both causing a twist of pain in Honey’s chest, but also a strange thrill.

 

Hiro bristled, “Because I don’t know if that’s what you want!” He scowled, “I’m still trying to figure out what’s going–!”

 

“Chicken.”

 

Honey had to stifle a laugh at the little twitch that statement had earned, Gogo smirking up at Hiro, her cheeks a bright shade of red. The accusation had jerked Hiro out of his thoughts, and made it clearly obvious what Gogo wanted, but Hiro was still a teenaged male and couldn’t let it slide, a small, cute pout on his face, “I’m not a chicken, you know tha–”

 

“Then why haven’t you tried it?” Gogo planted a hand on her hip, and Honey could _feel_ her breathing hitch as she pushed.

 

“Gogo–!” Hiro grabbed the shorter woman by her coat, starting to pull her towards him and lean in before stopping himself. He hesitated, his eyes jerking over to Honey in askance, his eyes asking the question, whether this was okay, whether it would ruin his chances with _her_.

 

The look sent a thrill of warmth through Honey, pleasant tingles dancing across her skin at the thought that someone cared enough about her to hesitate kissing Gogo of all people, “Hiro…” but he had to kiss her, it was the first step in making up for her own stupidity, “Kiss her.”

 

Thus encouraged, Hiro turned back to Gogo and before she could say anything, dove in. Gogo let out a muffled little sound of surprise, her eyes widening momentarily before fluttering closed as she leaned into the sudden kiss, a happy little sound of contentment escaping her throat as she pressed her lips back against Hiro’s own.

 

Honey’s heart clenched at the sight of Gogo kissing someone else, at her hand almost tentatively reaching up to trail her fingertips along Hiro’s ribcage. Hiro’s left hand was cupping Gogo’s blushing cheek, slowly sliding around her head, entangling in Gogo’s short, dark hair. But that clenching in her heart was contrasted with the two spots of warmth against her ribcage. Gogo’s left hand fisting into Honey’s blouse against her as Hiro’s right hand pressed against the small of her back, both using the taller woman as support.

 

Warmth from those hands that seeped into her skin and to her bones as she watched her two friends kiss literally inches from her face. Gogo was so happy, and even Hiro seemed to be getting into the kiss… until Gogo tilted her head more, and Honey watched as Gogo’s lips parted just enough for her tongue to slip out and trail along Hiro’s upper lip. Hiro shuddered at the contact and his lips parted, his left hand clenching in Gogo’s hair and Gogo’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

 

They all whimpered.

 

Gogo whimpered because this was what she’d wanted, this was the fantasy that had flitted through her mind time and time again, of Hiro stepping up to her and kissing her. Of his lips against hers, their tongues dancing together as he held her close. In spite of her protestations to herself that he was too young, it had been hard to deny the attraction to the growing young man who now stood half a head taller than her, who was filling out with lean muscle and was kissing her.

 

Hiro whimpered because of the new, foreign, and wonderful sensation. He was pressed against Gogo, feeling her warmth and the contrasting softness of her breasts and the firm strength of her muscles pressing against his chest even as the softer and taller form of Honey pressed against his side, her arm around his shoulders. And now the soft press of her lips against his own and the hot wet warmth of her tongue between his own and in his mouth, touching his own tongue and sending electric tingles through his entire body. He’d never even been kissed before, but now he was being led through a passionate kiss by Gogo’s lips and tongue, his own actions hesitant as he tried to mimic her own actions.

 

Honey whimpered because of a twisted combination of hurt and want and need. Here was the source of her desire kissing someone else literally in her arms and only inches from her face. Honey wanted to be the one kissing Gogo, the one making her whimper and squirm, but… but she also wanted to be the one kissing Hiro right now, the one making him blush and shudder. Her heart pounded in her chest as she basked in the warmth of the two shorter heroes in her arms and Honey unconsciously licked her lips before biting it, resisting the urge to interrupt the two.

 

It was several long moments of an increasing heat pooling in the chests and bellies of all three heroes before Hiro and Gogo pulled apart. A trail of spit connected the two at the lips, making Honey giggle, Hiro blush, and Gogo smirk. Honey curled her arm around Gogo’s shoulders around to brush her knuckles first against Hiro’s and then Gogo’s lips, cleaning their lips.

 

Both of the dark haired heroes blushed at the contact, looking at Honey in a confused, partial daze. Honey bit her lip, hesitating, as much as she wanted to kiss Gogo right this instant, she had to make up for the pain that she’d caused.

 

“Hiro…” her hand around his shoulders lifted up to touch his cheek, keeping him facing her.

 

And, well, it wasn’t like she _didn’t_ want to kiss him…

 

Honey Lemon dipped in, pressing her lips against Hiro’s, the action causing both of those in her arms to stiffen. Honey tightened her grip on Gogo’s shoulder to keep her from pulling away, and felt a small thrill in her chest when Hiro’s own hand settled atop hers, unconsciously doing the same.

 

Gogo’s fingers dug into Honey’s ribcage even as Hiro’s hand fisted against the small of her back and then Hiro sucked Honey’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it, and any further thoughts in Honey’s mind were gone.

 

A shiver went through Honey as she made out with the young man while pressed against Gogo. A small happy sound escaped Hiro and Honey felt a surge of pride at the half formed thought that _she_ was the cause–

 

A sharp pinch at her side was accompanied by a yelp from both Hiro and her, the two breaking apart to look at the source. Gogo was scowling at both of them, but her ire was focused on Honey. Her jaw worked soundlessly for a moment before she hoarsely ground out, “Why?”

 

oOo

 

Hiro’s brain was fighting through cotton and blood rushing to places it really didn’t need to be right now. Gogo was angry, he’d kissed Gogo and she’d been happy with it, Honey had insisted, Honey had kissed him and now Gogo was angry again–

 

“Why?” Gogo had asked, and Hiro’s gaze settled on her and… and he saw pain.

 

He looked at Honey, finding a combination of hurt… and _longing_ in her eyes as she looked at Gogo.

 

And then it clicked in Hiro’s big brain, it finally made sense. What was going on, and what Honey’s plan was.

 

Gogo was the source of the phrase that Honey had heard and had said it about _him_ , and Honey had been trying to learn Korean to say that same thing to Gogo. Honey had realized this, and was trying to make it up to both of them for the pain that she’d just caused them. Making him kiss Gogo because that was what _Gogo_ wanted, and then kissing him because that’s what _he_ wanted… but what about what _Honey_ wanted?

 

He wanted to keep Honey to himself, he so badly wanted to be with her as her one and only, but… the pain and longing in her eyes… he’d do whatever he could to ease that, even if it meant her being with someone else.

 

Opening his mouth, Hiro started to tell Honey to kiss Gogo as she had him, but Honey cut him off, “Gogo, I–”

 

“Why?!” the shorter woman demanded.

 

As Honey’s mouth worked silently, tears at the corners of her eyes, Hiro saw something that his mind latched onto, “Honey.” Both women turned to him as he softly said, “You have to return Gogo’s gum.”

 

They both stared at him and his arms tightened around the two women, one around Gogo’s shoulders and the other around Honey’s waist, “I got the gum from Gogo,” he pointed out, making Gogo flush before nodding at Honey, “You got it from me.” The taller woman blushed, likely just now realizing what Hiro had just seen, the pink gum between her teeth. Then Hiro nodded towards Gogo, “Now you’ve got to return it to her.”

 

Both women blushed, and Hiro’s cheeks felt hot as well at what he was suggesting…. but if it could ease the pain and longing in Honey’s eyes…

 

“W-What?!” Gogo exclaimed, making the connection, “Why–?!”

 

“H-Hiro! But–!” Honey shook her head, her face a bright red, “I caused you two to hurt I shouldn’t–!”

 

“Hold on!” Gogo interrupted, trying to pull away, but both Hiro and Honey held her in place, but still quieted as she scowled at the two of them. Chest heaving in anger and frustration, she demanded, “Explanation, now.”

 

It was Honey that spoke up, “I like you, Hiro likes me, and you like Hiro, and I didn’t realize any of it until it had hurt us…”

 

“None of us realized it,” Hiro pointed out, but Gogo cut him off.

 

“And what’s with all of this?” She gestured at the hug with her right hand, the one that had been on Hiro’s side, at the group hug.

 

“I– I wanted to make up for how I’d hurt you two…”

 

“And you thought kissing Hiro would help?” Gogo snapped.

 

“I thought Hiro kissing you would!” Honey fired back.

 

“I didn’t want to see you kissing him!”

 

“And you think I wanted to see him kissing you?!”

 

“Girls!” Hiro snapped, interrupting the building spat, his arms tightening around them, “Yelling won’t help.”

 

Gogo snorted, leaning into Hiro’s grip more and leaning away from Honey slightly to scowl up at her as she reiterated her question, “Why?”

 

“It was the only way I could think of where none of us would be hurt…”

 

Both of the others stared at Honey in confusion before realization dawned on first Gogo, then Hiro. The young korean woman scowled once more, “Or for all of us to be hurt.”

 

“No,” Honey disagreed, shaking her head, “No matter what, even if we picked, all of us would be hurting.” At Gogo’s deepening scowl Honey continued, “We’d all be hurting because even if we got the one we wanted we’d have to watch one of our friends being hurt by the choice.”

 

Gogo’s lips pressed together into a thin line and she shuffled her feet, unable to argue the point even if she really hated it. The thought of Honey Lemon in pain wasn’t one she savored, but if it meant she’d get Hiro… was it worth it? She turned to Hiro, “And what do you think Hiro?”

 

The young man was quiet, glancing between the two women, the gap between his teeth visible as he did. He started to look down at his feet, but with Gogo’s chest pressed against him he had to look away to avoid looking down her shirt. After a moment, he opened his mouth, “Gogo…”

 

The length of Gogo’s body was pressed against Hiro’s own body, his arm resting easily around her shoulders, her warmth seeping through his simple clothes. Honey shuffled closer, pressing the length of her body against both of theirs once more. Taking a deep breath and gathering his courage, Hiro met Gogo’s beautiful brown eyes and softly said, “She’s right.”

 

“Hiro…”

 

“It’s the only chance we’ve got of none of us getting really hurt,” he shot a glance at Honey, “As unlikely as it is to work… it’s the only chance. I–” he trailed off, biting his lip and looking at the slightly shorter korean woman, “I don’t want to hurt you Gogo, but…”

 

Ache clear in her eyes, the speedster finished for him softly, “But you want Honey…”

 

“Yeah… I… this is the only chance we have for all of us to be with the person we want.”

 

Snorting, Gogo smirked slightly in spite of herself, “That and you’re a guy and want to see two women kiss in front of you.”

 

Honey giggled even as Hiro blushed before smirking a bit at Gogo, “Well, two beautiful women maybe.” Suddenly the young man yelped and hopped on one foot, “You kicked me!”

 

“Jackass,” the shorter woman snorted, but there was a small smile on her face.

 

Unable to help herself, Honey laughed, pulling both of them close to her chest, both of her friends faces being pressed against her breasts, making both of them blush.

 

Enjoying the warmth for just a moment, Hiro unconsciously shifted his hand to run his fingers through Gogo’s hair, enjoying the silky sensation against his fingers, “So… are you willing to give this a try?”

 

Tilting her head because Hiro seemed to enjoy playing with her hair and only because of that, she herself didn’t enjoy it a bit, Gogo sighed, “I still think this is going to explode in our faces.”

 

Hiro smiled, softly scratching Gogo’s scalp as he tightened his other arm around Honey’s waist, “We’re heroes, we’ve got to at least try and save everyone, no matter how impossible.”

 

Gogo sighed and her jaw worked uselessly for a moment before she blinked and both of her friends watched her tongue move around in her mouth. Then Hiro realized what she was doing and chuckled, earning him a scowl and confused look from Gogo and Honey Lemon respectively. A small blush on his face, he looked to Honey, “You’ve still got to return her gum.”

 

Both women blushed, but a devious grin spread across Honey’s face as she turned to Gogo. The shorter woman blushed an even brighter red as she looked up at Honey, the height difference and proximity meaning she was looking up at her through her lashes. Honey’s nervousness suddenly crashed back into her and the tall chemist bit her lip, leaning in slightly and softly asking, “Gogo… can I kiss you…?”

 

The husky whisper sent a shiver up Gogo’s spine in spite of herself, and she couldn’t bring herself to respond any louder than Honey’s own whisper, “Sure.”

 

Honey leaned in, her arms shifting against the shoulders of both Hiro and Gogo until her lips hovered just an inch above the shorter woman’s. Honey hesitated there, her breath mingling with Gogo’s, both women glancing at each others lips. Gogo’s tongue slipped out to slowly lick her lips before she swallowed, but when she tilted her head up just the slightest bit Honey dove in, pressing their lips tightly together.

 

The two women both let out a small, happy sound.

 

Gogo couldn’t help the small thrill of enjoyment as Honey’s hand slowly trailed down her spine, almost worshipfully. The warm, soft pressure of Honey’s lips against Gogo’s own made Gogo quiver in spite of herself and she pressed the length of her body tightly against Honey’s, turning slightly to press more of her chest against her tall friend. Honey couldn’t help the thrill of excitement in her chest as Gogo raised herself onto the tips of her toes to keep kissing her.

 

Hiro flushed a bright red, shifting slightly uncomfortably at the sight in front of him yet unable to look away. He watched as Gogo’s lips slowly parted and felt a spike of memory of that feeling against his own lips but moments before. Yes, he wanted to be the one kissing Honey Lemon, but… the two ladies’ arms tightened around his form and pulled him against them. The two women kissing literally inches from him, and the sight was far sexier, far more beautiful, and far more awkward from this angle than anything he’d seen in porn or movies.

 

Suddenly Gogo squeaked and pulled away from the kiss to slap Honey’s side, “Honey!” Hiro had a brief moment of worry, but Honey was smiling and Gogo didn’t seem angry, if anything she seemed to be… pouting? Hiro had a sudden, embarrassingly strong urge to kiss Gogo’s black lipstick covered lips.

 

“What?” Honey giggled as she teased, “I thought you liked fast?”

 

“Not with this,” Gogo grumbled slightly. Noticing Hiro’s questioning look, her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red and looked away, murmuring, “She grabbed my ass…”

 

Hiro blushed a bright red at the thought, his cheeks heating even further when Honey leaned in to whisper into Hiro’s ear, “Can you blame me? It’s a very nice ass.”

 

Gogo scowled slightly and shifted her hands from around the waists of her two friends to their chests to put some distance into the embrace the three of them were in, “Honey–” But Honey wasn’t done, her arm around Gogo shifting to grab Hiro’s hand and pull it down and around to the subject of the conversation. Gogo stiffened as Hiro’s hand cupped her rear, eyes wide even as surprise and wonder appeared on Hiro’s face, “H-Hey-!”

 

Her protest was weak though, and Honey kept whispering into Hiro’s ear, perfectly audible to Gogo, “It’s just soft and firm and well shaped isn’t it?”

 

Gogo started to protest again, but instead squeaked as Hiro’s hand gave her rear a squeeze, making the shorter woman jump, practically falling into the chests of her two taller team members. Her face was a bright red as her hands clenched against the shirt and blouse of her friends, pushing back slightly, “H-Hey!”

 

Suddenly realizing what he’d done, Hiro pulled his hand away quickly and taking a step back, holding his hands up in apology, “Sorry! Sorry!”

 

Honey laughed, unable to help herself, relief, happiness, and the release of tension in her chest all coming together in her to make her laugh uproariously. Both of her friends looked at her in confusion, Honey’s hands resting comfortably against their waists, the two of them still in her long reach as they stood apart.

 

Hiro started to open his mouth to question the sudden bout of laughter, but Honey dipped in, kissing the genius quickly before pulling away and diving in to place another soft kiss against Gogo’s lips. Pulling back, she beamed at the two shorter team members, “I’m just happy…” She could feel wetness as tears started to gather at the corners of her eyes, “So happy…”

 

The two of them blinked up at her in confusion for a moment before a small smile appeared on Hiro’s face and Gogo blew a bubble with her returned gum to cover a smile of her own.

 

Tears started to slowly trickle down Honey’s face and Hiro pulled her close, the tall chemist’s face burying against his neck as he rubbed her back, “Hey, we’ll make it work, don’t worry.”

 

Gogo grunted, her chest clenching in jealousy as she watched the two hug so intimately… but then Hiro glanced up at her over Honey’s shoulder and extended a hand…

 

Hesitantly, Gogo stepped forward to wrap her arms around both of them, her hands pressing against Hiro’s back even as her chest pressed against Honey, “Hiro’s right… this is going to be hard but…” blushing, Gogo rested her head against the back of Honey’s neck, “Can’t lie, I’m looking forward to giving it a shot.”

 

Embarrassed, happy, relieved, hurting, and a tumultuous mess of emotions tumbled around in their chests and Honey hiccuped, sending the other two into giggles of their own. Soon, they were all laughing, having slumped to their knees, clinging tightly to one another as they laughed, tears streaming down their faces, quick little kisses were being exchanged, desperate for confirmation of the reality of this.

 

This was impossible, improbable, it had to be a dream. And yet it was real, the warm skin, soft hair and rough tugging of clothes as they shifted against one another were proof of one form. The salty taste of the tears mixed in to the kisses, the small sounds of happiness interspersed with the subdued sobs and laughter, it was all proof they needed. That they weren’t going to lose the one they loved, that they had a chance with them, and that they weren’t about to hurt their friends.

 

In time, the laughter and tears subsided, the three of them clinging together in a tangle of limbs. At some point Gogo had been tugged between Hiro and Honey, sprawled out in their laps and burying her face against Hiro’s chest but hooking her arm around one of Honey’s own. The three of them were content to simply sit there together quietly for several minutes, simply enjoying the warm bodies they were pressed against.

 

It was then that Gogo idly asked, “Who’s got my gum?”

 

The other two glanced at one another, blinking.

  
Honey held Hiro’s gaze as she slowly blew a bubble. The sound of its pop sending him into another fit of giggles as Gogo growled, “Give that back.” Reaching up, she grabbed Honey’s cheeks and pulled her back down for another kiss to get her gum back.


	2. The Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who saw the previous version of chapter 2, this is an almost entirely redone version. While I’d intended to take inspiration from RGZ Archer’s “Heroes Rising” for the chapter, I ended up making it way too similar as RGZ Archer pointed out. Which bites on multiple levels.
> 
> So I took that chapter down, deleted it, and redid it to this.
> 
> Also, if you’re a HiroGo fan and haven’t read Heroes Rising… WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?!
> 
> Anyways, on with the fic!

Gogo fidgeted, even if she'd agreed to this that didn't mean she thought it was the best idea.

 

It was just… the thought of Hiro and Honey in pain…

 

Her face soured as she blew a bubble. Sure, she enjoyed kissing both of them, but the thought of being with Honey didn't make her stomach flutter like the thought of being with Hiro. Speaking of whom… the bubble she'd blew popped.

 

Hiro had just stepped out of the Lucky Cat Cafe, throwing a wave back at his aunt as he walked towards Gogo. The almost shy smile that appeared on his face, simultaneously eager and nervous, made Gogo smile. Her lips pursed as she blew another bubble and she could follow his gaze as it locked on her lips, a wicked thought crossed Gogo's mind and instead of popping the bubble quickly and efficiently, she slipped her tongue out to cradle it and slowly draw it back into her mouth.

 

Her efforts were rewarded with a visible blush on Hiro's face as he approached her motorcycle, unslinging the helmet from under his arm, "Do you always pop your bubblegum so sensually?" He slid his helmet on and zipped up his jacket over his white t-shirt.

 

She smirked as she slid her own helmet on and scooched forward on the bike, "N'ah, I save it for the special occasions," she was more careful with her hair than normal as she put the helmet on, she'd taken some time this morning for her date. A date with her boyfriend.

 

A boyfriend sliding onto her bike behind her, his warm arms wrapping around her waist. His legs pressing on either side of her own, and even through the two layers of denim of their jeans she could feel the heat of his body against hers. It wasn't the first time he'd ridden with her, but it was the first time he'd done so since they'd come to the agreement with Honey and each other…

 

The first time he'd ridden with her it'd been awkward, but over the years she'd come to enjoy their rides. She'd insisted to herself it was just nice to have a warm body against her back, but…

 

Hiro's chin rested against her shoulder easily, the younger man now several inches taller than her. She could feel the slight bunching of his muscles against her sides as he tightened his arms around her, they were noticeable even through the tough material of his jacket. One of his hands had slid under her jacket and his fingers pressed against her white shirt, for just a moment his fingers hesitated, she'd once told him the rules for riding behind her.

 

_“You stay close, lean when I lean, your hands don't go under the jacket and they don't go up or down either, got it?"_

 

Hiro's hand started to pull away, but Gogo's hand came up and pressed against it, keeping it in place. Her voice was a lot softer than intended as she said, "You stay close, lean when I lean…"

 

"What? No 'your hands stay put'?" he tried to snark, but his tone was soft and affectionate in spite of himself as he shifted his other hand under her jacket as well, fisting them in her t-shirt to keep them out of the autumn chill.

 

"No, but they still don't go up or down yet, got it?" she grinned under her helmet as she started the bike.

 

Hiro nodded, "Not while in public, got you."

 

Gogo's hand lashed out behind her, smacking her boyfriend's ass in admonishment, making him yelp, “So where are we going?”

 

He pulled a hand away to rub his ass, “Take the 280 to 92.”

 

“Nothing more specific than that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him from beneath her helmet.

 

“It’s a surprise,” he returned, sliding his hand back beneath her jacket, wrapping both arms around her again, “One I’m pretty sure you’ll like.”

 

He sounded far too smug for her tastes, “You know damn well we can’t hear anything over my ride.”

 

“I know, I’ll point out the exit, it’s only two turns.”

 

With a sigh, Gogo kicked the kickstand back up, “Alright, let’s see how this works.”

 

With a roar like a dragon, she revved her bike and they were off.

 

Despite the chill and the moderate traffic, Gogo’s mind wandered. She was curious what Hiro had decided on for their date. As they eased away from the congested streets and started to pick up speed, Gogo had a brief moment to worry about wind-chill with her jacket open like this… but between Hiro’s arms, his warm chest against her back, and the heat from her bike, she was actually pleasantly warm.

 

Pulling onto the onramp for the highway, she realized that her chest was filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling at the contact with Hiro…

 

She wasn't sure when things had changed… when'd she'd started to  _like_  him… hell, she hadn't really acknowledged it herself until the confrontation. But… at some point, the chest against her back had changed from a skinny teen's to that of a very fit, lean young man. He'd grown somewhere along the way to stand a half head taller than her (Perfect kissing height) a traitorous part of her brain had whispered… and his shoulders were nearly as broad as the late elder Hamada's (Perfect to wrap around her) the same traitorous brain had said, likely libido.

 

At some point along the way, the gradual changes had reached a tipping point… he'd always been the snarky youngest, the funny and cute and fun to tease one. But at some point he'd become the  _cute_  and kind of sexy and lean muscle and fun to banter with and as much as she'd denied it to herself, to  _flirt_  with.

 

Her baby roared as she gunned it, slipping between two cars along the highway going well over the listed speed. They'd gone past flirting now, the younger man was holding her tight and actually relaxing against her back as he had dozens of times before. Hiro trusted her explicitly, just as she trusted him, and he put his life in her hands without the slightest concern.

 

Unlike the dozens of times before though, his fingers were slowly tracing the contours of her muscles beneath her shirt as they rested beneath her jacket, the simple action warming her more than any biting chill could steal from her.

 

No, Gogo couldn't pinpoint where her feelings had really shifted from caring for a friend to something more, when she'd started being jealous about how much time he spent with Honey, when she'd started to want his time to herself… but it  _had_  happened.

Even if she couldn't truly claim to have him all to herself, right now she  _could_. They were having their first real date together, just the two of them.

 

Honey had been… insistent.

 

oOo

 

"I think we should go on some individual dates first~"

 

Both Hiro and Gogo had looked up in confusion at their shared girlfriend, as strange as the thought was. Hiro's response was an articulate, "Huh?"

 

The three of them had finally gotten their schedules to line up several days after their initial confrontation where they could all sit together and talk. The apartment was warm enough that Hiro had ditched the jacket he'd worn against the chill outside, leaving him in just a pair of pants and a sleeveless shirt, his hair its usual tousled mess as he offered an articulate response, "Huh?"

 

Honey herself wore just a yellow sundress, leggings, and an apron, her hair tied back in a simple ponytail to keep it out of the way while she'd baked the tray of cookies she was currently setting down on the small dining room table, "I think we should go on individual dates first! Like, you and Gogo, you and me, and then Gogo and me! Just to get used to each other and ease into this rather than jumping in and going  _craaaazy_  with this whole thing~"

 

Hiro shared a look with the source of the warmth in the apartment, Gogo had her own leggings on and a long sleeved shirt on, hating the growing chill of the season. The two looked back at Honey Lemon and Hiro couldn't help but smirk, "Yeah, that'd be crazy, like trying to have a three way relationship."

 

Gogo smirked as well, popping a bubble, "Or going after a supervillian by ourselves with no training."

 

"Or going out afterwards and being superheroes without powers."

 

Honey Lemon blew a raspberry at them, tossing her oven mitts into their faces and making them laugh, "You guys suck. I'm being serious!" Smiling even as she admonished the two. "I really think it'd be a good idea!"

 

"Why?" the shortest member asked, honestly curious as she took her gum and set it against the tabletop. The other two had long ago gotten used to the quirk of Gogo's and didn't even acknowledge it.

 

"I was really thinking hard about what would probably be the best way for us to go about this and realized that I really had no idea how to go about it at all!" Honey said with far more cheer than she should have, "So I figured out that I don't know anything about three way relationships but I do know how to deal with normal ones! And none of us have really… well… been romantic with each other."

 

Honey slid into her seat as Hiro picked up a cookie, "So… you think it's a good idea for us to get used to being…" he slowly turned the cookie over in his hands as he tried to find a better way to phrase it, but coming up with nothing, "Well… romantic in pairs first before anything else?"

 

"Mhm!" the tall blonde was a lot less reserved about taking a bite of her own cookie, already having half in her mouth and munching on it happily. Swallowing, she beamed at her two friends, "Just sort of ease into this rather than going too fast."

 

There was a half seconds pause before the wording clicked with both Hiro and Honey and they both looked quickly at the speed demon of the team, only to find her nibbling on a cookie, "Sounds like a plan." Surprised, the two taller heroes shared a glance before turning back to Gogo in surprise. Noticing the look, Gogo raised an eyebrow at them for a moment before she realized what the confusion was and rolled her eyes, "I like going fast, but relationships aren't something you should rush anyways, let alone something like… well…" she gestured widely, encompassing all three of them sitting at the table, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks, "This."

 

There was a small click from Honey's phone as she took a picture of her blushing girlfriend, letting out a small "eee~!" at the sight.

 

"Honey!" Gogo admonished, read: squawked indignantly, her face turning an even brighter red as she frowned cutely at the taller woman.

 

But the blonde only giggled, "You're so adorable!"

 

"I am  _not_  adorable!" Gogo snapped, making a chopping gesture in the air with her hand as if to cut the idea out of the conversation.

 

Honey turned turned towards their young man, "Hiro! Back me up here!"

 

"Sorry Gogo," he grinned at Gogo, a small blush on his face, "But you're really cute when you blush."

 

She stiffened, her face flushing a bright shade of red as she looked away jerkily, stammering, "N-No I'm–"

 

With a giggle, Honey slid around the table and into Gogo's lap, wrapping her arms around Gogo's shoulders. The younger woman blushed even brighter, "H-Honey-?!"

 

But the blonde placed a small peck against Gogo's lips, getting a squeak from both her and Hiro, "It's okay being cute mi compañera." She hugged the smaller girl tightly, grinning against Gogo's forehead and giggling slightly when Gogo's hands settled on her hips.

 

"Honey…" Gogo trailed off, her cheeks a bright red as her hands squeezed at Honey's hips. Hiro stuffed the cookie in his mouth to muffle anything stupid he might say, his brain locking up slightly at the sight.

 

Honey's smile became more gentle as her eyes closed, "I really think it'd be a good idea though, just a few dates to ease us into this…"

 

"The only problem is how we decide what order to go in…" Gogo pointed out.

 

"You and Hiro," Honey said immediately with a small nod, eyes opening, "Then Hiro and me, and then the two of us."

 

The two brunettes shared a look at that over Honey's shoulder before looking back to Honey, "No."

 

Honey blinked and was immediately concerned, "Why-? What's?"

 

Hiro had stood up, swallowing the last of his cookie to say, "That's the same order you insisted on the kisses being in." Leaning over, he wrapped his arms around both of the beautiful women in the chair, "You shouldn't have to be the one always sacrificing when we do things like this."

 

"But- I–" Honey Lemon blushed in spite of herself, finding her face pressed against Hiro's surprisingly strong chest, "It's my fault that– Eep!"

 

Gogo pulled her hand away from the cheek she'd pinched, making Honey Lemon jump in her lap, "Don't. It wasn't your fault. It was your idea that gave us this chance anyways." Honey stared down at Gogo in mild wonder, her cheeks red as it rested against Hiro's chest. Gogo's cheeks flushed at the look, "What?"

 

The word made Honey smile as it jerked her out of her wonder, "I'm still insisting that you two have the first date."

 

Hiro shifted his stance, still awkwardly bent over the chair with his arms around the girls, "Honey, we just said– mmph~!"

 

His words were cut off when Honey's hand entangled in his messy hair and pulled him in for a kiss, her lips sealing any protest. She only let him go after a moment, when he melted into the kiss, pulling him back just enough to grin at him, "I insist."

 

"Honey–" Gogo stared, but the blonde dove in, sealing her lips against the shorter woman's purple-painted own.

 

Gogo squeaked and squirmed under Honey's attentions for several moments before Honey pulled back, flushed and grinning, "I  _insist_."

 

With Gogo panting and Hiro's own breaths shuddering in his chest, their faces flushed, they found it hard to argue, "Okay! Okay… but you're going out with Gogo next." Hiro insisted. He shifted some, "Now can I stand back up or join you in the seat? Leaning over like this is starting to hurt my back."

 

oOo

 

Hiro’s hand slipped out from beneath her jacket to point at the exit sign as they approached. Gogo nodded in response, leaning and guiding her motorcycle through the traffic towards the exit. This far out of the city, the traffic was a lot lighter and it was a lot easier for her to get onto the relatively small side-road.

 

Hiro pointed again as they came off of the off-ramp, pointing up the mountain and down the empty street.

 

With a shrug, Gogo gunned it, making Hiro’s hand snap back around her waist at the sudden G-forces.

 

A small smirk crossed Gogo’s face as she raced up the empty street, easing back on the throttle as she followed the increasingly winding road up the mountain. Focusing on the road, she didn’t dare let her mind wander now, he trusted her for a reason.

 

She felt his hand pat against her side twice before he pointed at an upcoming dirt road that led even further up the mountain. She slowed even further, shooting a glance over her shoulder at him. Even with her blank helmet she was able to convey her curiosity, to which Hiro nodded his own helmet.

 

Shrugging once more, Gogo eased her bike onto the dirt road. It was built for speed, not for all terrain, but she was a _very_ good driver and Hiro worked easily with her.

 

It was only a few minutes later that she came to a small drop-off and Hiro patted her side several times and she pulled over into the shoulder. Hiro gave her a thumbs up and she eased her bike off to the side before cutting the engine and kicking out the stand.

 

They got off the bike, Hiro tugging his helmet off and walking to the railing at the edge of the drop off. Pulling off her own helmet, Gogo set it on top of her motorcycle before following after him.

 

Blowing a bubble, she looked around the wide shoulder of the curve. It’d obviously been intended as a place for cars to pull over, over ten feet of dirt and gravel between the edge of the road and the steel railing. Popping the bubble, she raised an eyebrow at Hiro with a small smirk, “So, what am I supposed to be liking?”

 

Hiro had pulled out his phone and was fiddling with it, shooting her a cocky grin as he turned to lean back against the rail, “Give it a second. We’re early.”

 

“For…?”

 

There was the familiar sound of jet thrusters from above, and Gogo quickly looked up, finding the red and purple form of Baymax slowly landing. Taking several practiced steps back, she gave the robot room to land without putting herself at risk of flying gravel.

 

Baymax was carrying a large suitcase, looking for all the world like his own travel case…

 

A small smile appeared on her face before she concealed it with another bubble, turning to raise an eyebrow at the smirking Hiro. His grin was cocky, but Gogo didn’t have to say anything as Baymax cut his thrusters, “Hello, Gogo, Hiro, I have arrived.”

 

“Yeah, we can see that buddy,” Hiro rolled his eyes as he walked up and took the case from Baymax’s arms, lugging the thing to the center of the shoulder. Setting it down, he kneeled in front of the case and popped the catches. Gogo followed after, looking over his shoulder in curiosity, deciding to lean against his back after a moment’s hesitation.

 

Hiro stiffened as her breasts pressed against his back, but after a moment he relaxed, lifting the lid, a small smile on his face, “So, everyone knows you like going fast.”

 

Gogo rolled her eyes, “Mhm?”

 

“Well, there’s a limit to how fast you can go,” he pulled out a gauntlet, a slim yellow one. It was bulkier than her normal gauntlets, but not so much as Wasabi’s or Hiro’s. “And that limit is a bit stricter on the ground.”

 

Gogo blinked as it began to click, shooting a glance at Hiro, finding his smile far more awkward now, “Hiro…?”

 

He grinned, and as nervous as it was, he was earnest, “How would you like to fly Baymax?”

 

oOo

 

Hiro had made her a new suit, it was a simple one, he apparently had something even better in the works, though that was still very much in the prototype stage right now.

 

Hiro had made her a new suit that would let her guide and control Baymax’s flight just like Hiro normally did.

 

Hiro was giving her a chance to push Baymax to his limits in flight, all to herself. Sure, other people flew with Baymax, but no one else _flew_ him the way Hiro did.

 

Hiro was, Gogo decided, a wonderful boyfriend.

 

She’d changed behind Baymax’s large form. Nervous far more about the upcoming flight than being partially naked in front of her boyfriend. They’d been superheroing together for almost two years now, they’d seen each other in various states of undress plenty of times now.

 

The outfit was simple, some bits of sturdy plating, slightly bulky gauntlets and boots and kneepads, her normal helmet and black body-suit, and a somewhat bulky breastplate with a backup parachute just in case. Gogo found it a bit funny that Hiro had made sure to include a parachute for her, but hadn’t bothered to make one for himself when he first flew with Baymax.

 

He was always cocky and self-assured, but it felt nice that when it came to her safety he took no chances.

 

“So, how do we work this?” she asked as she gave her gauntlet a twist to ensure it was settled properly.

 

“Well, your gauntlets, kneepads, and boots are all magnetic so you can lock on to Baymax. Leaning in the direction you want to turn, leaning back will tell him you want to ascend and forward that you want to descend, and when in doubt you can always just tell him what you want.”

 

As Gogo nodded, Baymax turned his head to her, “Please ensure that all safety systems are functioning properly in the event of an accident.”

 

The two humans shared an eyeroll at that, but Hiro came around the robot to check her new suit over. Just in case. After his okay, Gogo walked up to the large red robot, nervous for obvious reasons. Taking a slow breath, she murmured to herself, “Woman up.”

 

Reaching out, she clambered up on the large robot, there was a fair amount of stick to the holds, and she had to ‘peel’ away from them rather than just pulling away.

 

Still, it was only moments later that she patted Baymax’s shoulder, “Alright, let’s go.”

 

Her heart started to race as the healthcare bot’s thrusters started to roar, the crime-fighting machine trembling beneath her hands. With a sudden roar, he took off and Gogo had to bite down the squeal that threatened to escape her.

 

It was far from the first time that she’d ridden Baymax, but there was a certain thrill being the one guiding him. She could feel the tug of the powerful G-forces as Baymax added even more power to his thrusters. With a laugh she guided the robot through increasingly complex moves in the air, through tight loops and spins and corkscrews. Her blood was rushing in her veins as she guided the robot down, flying within a foot of the ground at utterly insane speeds, trees and rocks flashing past her vision as the advanced bot took care of the details of dodging, coming close enough to objects that Gogo had to _duck_.

 

Suddenly there was a massive boulder that they were hurtling towards–

 

Gogo pulled back on the handholds quickly, but Baymax didn’t tilt up, “Baymax!” Instead, he cut his thrusters–!

 

Her eyes widening, Gogo started to shout at Baymax as he tilted back, still hurtling only feet above the ground towards the large rock–

 

With a mighty roar, his thrusters rumbled back to life and Gogo’s stomach dropped out from under her as they suddenly were soaring back in the sky, missing the rock by _inches_.

 

Gogo _laughed_ , clinging to the armored robot as they ascended. So this is what it was like for Hiro…

 

That thought brought her up short.

 

Sure, this was amazing, but… what was Hiro doing? This was supposed to be a _date_.

 

Then her helmet’s mike crackled, “Having fun?”

 

“Nope, what about you?” she couldn’t help but snark back, scanning around to reorient herself and find where she’d parked to look back at him, “There’s only one Baymax, so what are you doing?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll figure something out.”

 

Okay, that was far too smug. He was up to something–

 

Gogo finally found Hiro, and her jaw dropped.

 

… oh that insufferable, wonderful, genius of a jackass.

 

In bulky purple armor that resembled a cross between his normal crime-fighting outfit and Baymax’s own, there was Hiro.

 

Ten feet from her.

 

Several hundred feet in the air.

 

Flying.

 

With purple wings that resembled Baymax’s red.

 

Gogo laughed in disbelief and wonder, “You never told us you were working on something like that!”

 

He gave her that cocky, shit-eating grin of his and shrugged, “I just got it done this month, I was looking for a good opportunity to show it off after I’d finished upgrading everyone else’s suits.”

 

“Upgrading?” she asked in curiosity over her radio. There was no way they’d have been able to hear each other with the rushing of wind at this altitude, but their helmets and suits were sealed for a reason. “This isn’t my normal suit.”

 

“It’s actually got most of the functionality,” he admitted, “But I’m struggling to get the proper balance of power supply as well as the various disks. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

 

“So you’re giving everyone the ability to fly Baymax…”

 

“Eventually,” he admitted before sheepishly adding, “But I thought you’d like it the most.”

 

“Probably,” she returned, a small smile on her face, “What’d you do with that suit?”

 

“Well, aside from the obvious, I’ve also modified my gauntlets some, added some of the principles from your suit so I can catch anyone if they’re falling easier.”

 

“The same way my disks always return to me…” she finished with some wonder. She’d known Hiro was a genius for a while now, he’d made all of their suits in a day! But it was always going to be surprising and amazing when he pulled something like this out of his ass.

 

A very nice ass, part of her brain insisted.

 

“Yup!” he confirmed as he did a little spin midair, “I can’t fly as long as Baymax can, just don’t have enough space for batteries, but damn if it isn’t cool to be flying!”

 

Gogo didn’t doubt it for an instant, and smirked at him as a devilish idea came to her, “Bet I can do cooler tricks with Baymax than you can on your own.”

 

“Gogo, we have an unfair advantage, I already have several hundred hours of flight time catalogued–“

 

But she knew Hiro, and the cocky little genius didn’t let her down, “You’re on!”

 

oOo

 

The two humans and one robot danced in the sky, an elaborate back and forth of loops and spins, of dives close to the ground and sharp turns.

 

Gogo’s heart was hammering in her chest. This… this was the sort of thing she _lived_ for. Speed, adrenaline, pushing herself to her limits of G-forces and reflexes…

 

And Hiro, that amazing young man, had given it to her.

 

But there was one more thing she wanted to try…

 

She bit her lip once before a small grin played across her lips, “Woman up.” Her visor lifted and she took her gum from her mouth, sticking it against her helmet before sliding the visor back down and grabbing on to Baymax, “Throttle up!”

 

Her vision blurred at the sudden G-forces as the robot pushed his thrusters to their limit. Angling him upwards, Gogo clenched her legs as blood rushed away from her head.

 

With a vicious grin, she angled Baymax through one, then two, then three loops. Hiro's smaller thrusters meaning he was slowly trailing behind the full-power Baymax.

 

On the fifth loop, Hiro was more than half a loop behind her, exactly where she wanted him.

 

"Incoming!" Hanging upside down from Baymax, hundreds of feet above the ground... she let go.

 

Arms wide, she hurtled through the air, the robot making as hard of a turn as he could to come for her and Hiro's head jerked upwards at her, "Gogo!"

 

Angling herself slightly, she aimed directly for her friend, arms extended, a fierce grin on her face as the rushing air tugged at her.

 

Her hands extended, _reached_ for Hiro's own– the world slowed as she started to pass him– there was a tug of the electromagnetic forces in their gauntlets as they approached–

 

She was going to miss–

 

Their hands passed within a foot of each other, magnetically locked as he rushed towards her and she rushed towards the ground– her arms were nearly jerked out of their sockets as she hurtled by him, the magnetic suspension trying to arrest her movement–

 

But it wasn't enough.

 

With a jerk, her arms pulled free of the hold of his gauntlets and she went speeding past him towards the ground, the tug sending her on a brief tumble before she righted herself, managing to do so only moments before massive red armored hands wrapped around her.

 

There was another surge of G-forces as Baymax slowed , firing his thrusters downwards to arrest their motion, cradeling Gogo in his arms. "Gogo, first time skydivers are required to spend at least twenty five jumps with an experienced and licensed professional before jumping on their own. It is recommended that you acquire a skydiving license before trying again."

 

Gogo rolled her eyes, but only a moment later Hiro was hovering in front of her, checking her over frantically. She could see his mouth working beneath his faceplate, but she actually couldn't hear him, he hadn't turned on his radio. He seemed to realize this too only a few moments later as Gogo grinned up at him. With a crackle, her radio came back on, "Gogo! What were you thinking?!"

 

"That it'd be fun," she smugged back at him.

 

"And you missed!"

 

"And Baymax caught me."

 

"What if he hadn't?!"

 

"You installed a parachute into this for a reason."

 

"Nng!" the sound of frustration and worry he made was cute, but it also made gogo feel a bit bad for not warning him. He really was worried about her, and it both gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling beneath the buzz of the adrenaline as well as a pang of regret. "Don't do that again!"

 

"Without giving you some more warning."

 

"What?! No!"

 

"I almost had it on my first try," she pointed out with a smile.

 

"Well, yes, but–"

 

"And that was without you knowing what I was doing."

 

"Yeah, but–"

 

"And it was completely awesome."

 

"Ugh! Yes! But…" he hesitated, his hand tightening on her bicep as Baymax cradled her, "Gogo... you scared the hell out of me."

 

Heat rushed to her cheeks at his frank admission, Hiro almost never admitted he was afraid or worried or nervous, always putting up a front of confidence… and he’d just admitted…

 

She reached out to grasp his hand, their gauntlets snapping together magnetically as she gave his hand a squeeze. If she could’ve pulled him into a hug without risking throwing both his and Baymax’s hovering off, she would have, “Hey… I’m okay, I promise.”

 

“I know, just… be careful? I can’t lose you too…” the last sentence was almost whispered, and if it weren’t for the radio, Gogo would’ve missed it. Her heart ached at the reminder and even the implication that she meant as much to him as Tadashi.

 

Swallowing down the surge of feelings, Gogo squeezed his hand, “Promise. I’m still going to do crazy stuff, but I’ll be safe.”

 

He sighed, giving her hand a return squeeze, “That’s the best I can hope for isn’t it?”

 

“Mhm,” she smiled gently at him.

 

This time the sigh was more dramatic, “Alright, if you’re going to try this crazy stuff though could you at least give me some actual warning?” He slugged her one in the shoulder with a small grin, “Shouting ‘Incoming’ isn’t exactly enough info to catch you mid flight.”

 

“Got it,” stretching out some, Gogo grabbed onto Baymax’s shoulder, “So… are you woman enough to try again?”

 

The robot conveyed his confusion by tilting his head as Gogo clambered up over him as he hovered in place. But Hiro shook his head with a fond smile, “Only you Gogo.”

 

But she smirked, “We almost had it the first time, we can’t just leave it there.”

 

Safe to say, the second time, they stuck it.

 

oOo

 

It was only far later, when the sun was starting to set, that they came in. Baymax once again taking up the suitcase of armors to protect their secret identities while the two humans drove home.

 

Gogo’s cheeks were _still_ flushed from excitement, her heart pounding in her chest. Now _that_ was a first date.

 

With a soft roar of its engine, Gogo pulled her motorcycle to a stop to the side of the Lucky Cat Cafe. Rolling to a stop, she extended a leg and leaned onto it. She pulled off her helmet as Hiro got off and pulled his own helmet off. There was still a fair amount of traffic even after the setting of the sun, but here in the side alley the sounds were muffled, they were lit by the stars, moon, and what little light was coming from the street.

 

There were smiles on both their faces, and not just from the adrenaline of Gogo's preferred driving style or the memory of the date, "I–…" Hiro started, running his fingers through his messy hair before grinning at her and saying softly, "I had fun."

 

Gogo grinned as well, her heart starting to thunder in her chest, "Yeah, me too."

 

Even in the dim light, Gogo could see his eyes flick to her lips as she rolled her gum about. The action causing her own eyes to focus on his own pair, and when his teeth pressed against his skin, the small gap between his front teeth drawing her eyes as he bit his lip.

 

She licked her lips. Why was she so nervous?! It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before! They'd made out before! She'd examined his molars with her tongue before!

 

Hiro's hand came up to gently cup her cheek, his warm palm a stark contrast with the chill of the night, blood rushing to the cheeks at the contact. "Gogo…" he murmured as he leaned in, making her breath hitch as he slowly, tenderly pressed his lips against hers.

 

With a shuddering breath, she leaned into the kiss, one hand still on the handle of her bike as the other came up to clutch at the collar of Hiro's shirt. His own hands slid into her hair, pulling her close as his lips sealed against hers, his head tilting to the side, his tongue slowly tracing her lips before she granted it access. He tasted of spice and gummy bears and something entirely  _Hiro_ , her tongue curling around his before delving into his mouth.

 

Their hearts thundered in their ears as they explored each other’s mouths. With a soft hum, Gogo slid her hand on his collar to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer and pressing their lips even tighter together. The action drew a groan from the young man, sending a surge of pride through Gogo at being its cause.

 

He started to lean further into her, but as Gogo responded her hand twisted and the engine _revved_ , causing the bike to jerk beneath her. With a squeak, the two of them broke apart quickly. Staring for a long moment, the two shared a glance before bursting into embarrassed laughter.

 

Gogo's heart thundered in her chest, and she could barely feel the chill as her laughter subsided. She almost felt like she was flying as she grinned up at Hiro… her  _boyfriend_. It felt… it felt so much more  _official_  now, even after what they'd already done…

 

"Good night Gogo," he said softly, leaning in to plant a quick peck against her lips.

 

"Good night Hiro," she whispered back, only just audible over the purr of her bike.

 

They parted with matching grins, knowing full well that it was far wider than it had any right to be but neither caring. Gogo watched him go down the short sidewalk to the doorway and pause, door half open, throwing a small, silly little wave at her before going inside. A wave that Gogo returned with a small giggle.

 

It was only then, when he was back inside, that Gogo put her helmet back on and started to head back to her apartment.

 

Part of her was furious. She was acting like a crushing schoolgirl! Blushing and tittering and waving shyly at the guy she liked!

 

But… but she really couldn't muster up a single fuck to give about it. She was  _happy_. She'd just had a rather steamy kiss with a cute, funny guy that she liked that could understand her. A guy that had given her the chance to _fly_ , to skydive, and to enjoy an adrenaline rush that would be hard to match.

 

So  _what_  if kissing him temporarily turned her into an idiot? It made her a  _happy_  idiot.

 

The speedster was so pleasantly dazed, that it was only when she was halfway back to the apartment she shared with Honey Lemon that she thought to wonder why there wasn’t any gum between her teeth.

 

She’d lost the gum she’d stuck to the outside of her helmet, turns out gums cohesive properties didn’t exceed the forces of terminal velocity, but she’d put in a new piece after they’d landed… cool mint actually…

 

Horrible for bubbles, but apparently good enough for Hiro's tongue to steal from her mouth.

 

…

 

She grinned. Her boyfriend owed her a pack of gum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no editor! Still no prereader! Still no rules!
> 
> Actually went over it a second time in addition to rewriting it. Like this better than the original chapter, though this is still very much word vomit.
> 
> Regardless, I'm still not super happy with the chapter, but there are parts of it where I'm very happy. What did you like? What didn't you like?
> 
> I actually don't have any preference between Hiro/Gogo, Hiro/Honey, or Honey/Gogo. They're all adorable! Though Gogo is admittedly my favorite of the characters. I just don't have as many ideas for Honey/Gogo and Hiro/Honey chapters.
> 
> Again, comments and critiques are highly encouraged! Don't be afraid to tell me what sucks!
> 
> Anyways, Autobots, Roll Out!

**Author's Note:**

> No editor! No beta! No prereader! No rules!
> 
> Probably a lot more than no typos/errors.
> 
> This was heavily inspired by MareisuinShihaku's "Singing These Words Wrong". I had an urge to write something for Big Hero 6 ever since I saw the movie a few days ago and that gave me a wonderful idea for one. (Side note, I'm new to Archive of Our Own and not sure whether that means I should add this to the "inspired by another work" part of what's offered, thoughts/rules here?)
> 
> I fully encourage harsh criticism, it's the only way I can improve! Even if this was done exclusively for fun, I still appreciate comments and criticism in all forms.
> 
> Also! If there's interest, I might add a few additional fluffy chapters to this as the urge hits me detailing the struggles / difficulties / wonderful moments the three of them go through in this experiment of a relationship.
> 
> Anyways, Autobots, Roll Out!


End file.
